Episode 29 - Daylight Savings
Opening Text "The Krew is back together...You know what that means. Shopping. So, you better be ready for that...And very little else. Seriously, don't think you're going to see:Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Between you and me? You should just watch that other show..."Married at First Sight". Less drama. No barbarians. #inventorygate2018. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met the Scroll of Portalis had been activated, sending the heroes on a dangerous quest through an ancient vault to secure as much treasure as they could while surviving the vault’s deadly traps and guardians. The deeper they went, the more difficult things became, but the strange vault’s rules allowed them to leave at any time when things were getting too hard. Each of them stuck it out as long as they could, acquiring gold, magical artifacts, and the occasional curse before taking on a challenge so great that it nearly killed them all. A towering carnivorous plant creature capable of digesting a person alive in it’s jawlike pods scooped them up one by one, forcing Quigley, Leera, and Alex to admit defeat all at once and leaving Kimbulton and Markus on their own. '' ''Things didn’t carry much further beyond that. The next challenge, a flooded cistern full of giant barracuda was as much as either of these two could handle, and with that the Vault of Portalis was closed. But was it closed forever? The scroll remains, the ancient writing as incomprehensible as ever, but there is a faint spark of magic left within. Perhaps someday the gate can be opened once again, and the vault plundered by those brave enough to endure its challenges. '' ''For now, there is relative peace and quiet for the heroes. You have all this time to rest, recuperate, and put the rewards of your long journey to use. But you know that you don’t have much time to rest on your laurels. The signs of encroaching darkness are everywhere. Every man, woman, and child of Anderley eyes the shadows like a coiled snake. At night the mages and clergy of the city work tirelessly to flood the streets with light to fill the shadows, knowing that the enemy of all lurks within them, waiting for a moment’s weakness to slither out and snatch up the unwary. Monuments for the taken dot the city, and loss has been felt so keenly and universally that all the conflicts and backbiting of Anderley’s day to day life have seemingly ground to a halt. No one is safe, and even battle hardened warriors are afraid of the dark these days. The city’s only hope rests with you. You must gather your strength, seek out the Dragon Daralaxitran, and bend her to your will using the orb you’ve acquired in the Darklands. But ever present is the warning Kimbulton had for you in the Court of Madness. It’s a trap. What did he know? How did he know it? and what exactly did he mean? If he hadn’t disappeared after the Scroll of Portalis went dormant, you might ask him. But there you all are. Together at last. Kimbulton nowhere in sight. Clairet, who knows where. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * There were 52 eligible shares of this episode on Twitter. * Syrinscape - $5 Gift Card * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Paizo - Pathfinder Role Playing Game: Ultimate Wilderness Trivia * In this episode Markus acquires diamond dust as a spell component for the non-detection shielding spell that Dahlia Yen writes for them. *Krag finds out that The Sixxers have put out a bounty of $2000 on each of them. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1